


Returned

by GoldenBuddle



Series: Baby Masky AU [2]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: Gen, No beta we die like mne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22632334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenBuddle/pseuds/GoldenBuddle
Summary: Due to a mixup with someone playing a prank, Tim is back.
Relationships: Hoody & Masky
Series: Baby Masky AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744105
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

Behind the mask the Masked Man frowned as he rummaged around the room, well, his side of the room. He shared a room with the Hooded Man.

But still, the Masked Man rummaged around the room. With every empty pill bottle he picked up his bad mood worsened. All the bottles were addressed to different people but all the contents were for him.

The bad mood turned into a scowl behind his mask as he dropped the newest empty bottle into a bin. The Masked Man _knew_ he had more bottles. _Atleast_ two full bottles. He always keeps atleast two bottles on hand for emergencies.

So _where the hell are they?_

_–_

The Masked Man twitched subtly as he laid on his bed. It’s been all night since he somehow ran out and the room was an _absolute_ mess.

At somepoint he gave up on trying to keep everything clean and just trashed the entire room, even his Partner’s side, just to find a bottle. _No_ , not just to find a bottle. _To find a single pill._

He’s already late on taking his pills anyway, and he knows it’s only a matter of time until He starts to stir, so the Masked Man just laid on his bed.

His Partner was still out, so he can’t ask him for help to get more pills. And the Masked Man doesn’t even dare to leave the room to see if the Slender man could have any. Without his pills, in his state, the Masked Man is _weak_.

And he’s terrified.

The Masked Man suddenly jolted, the last of his medicine just wore off. He knows that. He knows that for sure.

The Proxy squeezed his eyes shut as he wrapped his arms around his head.

He can feel his Host press against the back of his head he can feel-

Someone else opened his eyes. The man blinked in confusion as he sat up, almost in a haze he pulled himself off the white bed and he stumbled towards the mirror on the door when he saw what was in the mirror his hands flew to his head.

A loud crack filled the room as he jerked the mask off his head and caused the ceramic to fall to the floor and shatter.

“Nononono!” The man blurted out as he spun away from the mirror, his arms wrapped around himself, he desperately pulled off the orangish jacket.

“Not _again_ -!” He continued as he finally managed to wriggle out of the jacket, not even hesitating he tossed the jacket across the already trashed room.

The man just stood there in the trashed room, shaking. There were deep bags almost etched into the space below his eyes and he looked like he was going to cry.

“I-I.. I need to leave.” He mumbled to himself as he squeezed his eyes shut, he didn’t even blink as he felt tears run down his pale cheeks. “I need to get out. Find out how long it has been and find a pharmacy to get my medicine.” He continued.

He latched onto that thought. As long as he can get out and get his medicine, this shouldn’t happen again. He just needs to get to the nearest pharmacy. He just needs to leave the mask behind.

Still shaking, the man spun towards the door and tossed it open before bursting out of the door, he didn’t stop when he ran past a giggling elf holding something orange.

He didn’t stop when he heard shouts of confusion as he bolted towards the exit, almost in autopilot.

He just increased his speed. He _needed_ to get out.

Holding back tears he jumped down the grand staircase and ran towards the grand doors. He ran past a man with bleached skin and a woman with a mask eerily similar to- No! Don’t think, just escape!

He finally reached the grand doors. He was almost hyperventilating as he pulled the doors open, there was movement behind him, but he didn’t care.

When the door was finally open, it creaked like it hasn’t had used in years, the man froze.

A Hooded man stood in front of him with the same mask he was wearing when he died.

“…Brian..?” The man whispered in shock.

The Hooded Man lashed out and the man knew no more.

–

For a moment everyone was frozen as they stared at the knocked out man and the heaving Hooded Man.

Then, Jeff opened his mouth. “What the fuck just happened? And who the hell is that?!”

The Hooded Man’s posture tightened as he stepped into the house before bending over to pick up the man.

As he was moving the man to the living room, BEN bounced down the stairs.

“Seriously, who the fuck is that and why did he call you Brian?” Jeff asked again with a more aggressive tone. The Hooded Man seemed to flinch at the name.

“For fuck’s sake, shut up!” Jane snapped as she followed the Proxy and man into the living room, a nervous BEN followed before Jeff sighed and entered the living room as well.

With the utmost care, the Proxy laid the man down onto the couch before he pulled a blanket off of the adjacent couch and draped it over the man.

“…Is that Masky?” BEN suddenly blurted out with a nervous tone, his ears drooped down slightly.

The Hooded Man slowly turned towards the Ghost with an aggressive posture before he jerkily nodded. BEN wilted even more.

“I’m so confused.” Jeff, again suddenly blurted out. The Hooded Man bristled before his hands flew into rapid movement. His body movements were extremely agitated as he rapidly signed something.

“Since no ones explaining shit, I’m out.” Jeff muttered as he turned and left the room.

With each step the hooded Proxy took, BEN wilted even more until he couldn’t handle it anymore. “It was just supposed to be a prank! I didn’t mean to cause Masky to freak out!”

The Hooded Man froze and Jane quickly snapped her head towards the young ghost. “…BEN, what are you talking about?” She slowly asked as BEN fidgeted.

“I hid his medication!” He continued as he dug his hand into his bag to pull out two nearly full bottles. “It was just supposed to be a prank! I swear!!” BEN continued as he shook slightly.

The Hooded Man was shaking in anger as he stared at the ghost. He was going to kill him. _Again_.

BEN messed with his Partner’s medicine. The only thing that kept the Host away, he was going to brutally-

The Hooded Man froze as a white and black teenager stepped in front of him, BEN was cowering on the floor with his hands above his head.

“Take care of Masky, I’ll talk to BEN and inform Slender on what had happened.” Jane softly stated as she pushed the bottles into the Proxy’s hands.

Again, the Hooded Man jerkily nodded.

Jane nodded back before she turned around and grabbed BEN’s hand, the Ghost shrieked before he was pulled out of the living room, the Proxy’s head watched them until they were out of sight.

The Hooded Man dropped his arms to his side the moment he couldn’t see the two Creepypastas. He was alone again.

The Proxy started to tremble. _He was alone again._

He can’t be alone again. Not again. Masky was the only reason he was still stable and now Masky is gone and he’s never coming ba-

A groan from behind him cut that train of thought in its tracks. Still mostly trembling the Hooded Man turned to the couch to see the man sitting up and rubbing the spot where the Hooded Man punched him.

Behind the Proxy’s mask, he blinked as his eyes dropped to the two bottles in his hands.

The two bottles that hold the medicine that forces whoever isn’t fronting into a deep sleep that they won’t wake up from until the medicine wears off.

Not even hesitating, the Hooded Man quickly shoved the bottles into his pockets. He isn’t risking it.

The Hooded Man took a deep breath before he started to walk back to the couch. He needs to formally meet Tim, after all, he would be the one that’s going to be protecting him until Masky returns.

The Hooded man quickly glided to the side of the couch and just stood there as Tim fully woke up. Honestly, the Proxy was relieved his friend’s Host woke up so soon, if he didn’t he ran the risk of possible brain damage.

“…Where am I..?” Tim’s voice quietly asked as he glanced around the room-Oh.

He didn’t see the Proxy as the Hooded Man was behind Tim. …He doesn’t want to startle him again.

The Hooded Man fiddled with his hands for a moment before he slumped slightly and he took a step to the side, directly on a squeaky floorboard.

He should’ve expected the scream he got from Tim.

Tim’s scream quickly died down, but his hesitance and fear did not as he stared at the visage of his dead friend. Tim’s mouth dropped open.

“…You’re dead. I-I _killed_ you.” Tim whispered as he laid there shaking. “I-I..” _he was going to have a panick attack._ The Hooded man thought.

The Proxy hesitantly pulled his hands out of his own grip and reached over, the moment his hands touched Tim’s shoulder, Tim flinched and nearly fell off the couch. But atleast Tim was focused on the Proxy.

With jerky movement, the Hooded Man shook his head, he wasn’t Brian. And he needed Tim to realize that.

“…I.. What?” And Tim didn’t realize that.

Behind the mask, the Hooded Man grimaced. He doesn’t talk and Tim doesn’t know the sign language he and the Masked Man made.

The Hooded Man wilted slightly, he never was the one that talked. It got to the point where Masky was the one nicknamed ‘ _The Slender Man’s voice_ ’ when Hooded was the one Sir expected to speak for him. Masked was the only one who spoke and he realized how badly Hooded hated speaking and-

“-Don’t just stand there staring at me!” Tim’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Oh. He was staring again.

He quickly pulled his hand that Tim knocked off, off of the couch and back into his pockets.

“What the hell is going on, Brian? I.. I _watched_ you _die_! And now you’re seemingly alive again?!” Tim ranted as he glared at the Hooded Man. Said hooded man wilted again. He _wasn’t_ Brian. He was the Hooded Man.

The Proxy shook his head again. Brian _is_ dead. Hooded is not.

“What do you mean no?!” Tim snapped before sighing and slumping. “Never mind. We need to get out of here. There’s.. _demons_ living in this building and I think the.. _Him_ is not far behind.” Tim muttered as he stood up.

Leaving? No no no. That’s not happening. The Mansion is _safe_. The woods are _not_.

When Tim took a step towards the doorway, Hooded’s hand lashed out and he grabbed Tim’s arm. The man was not leaving the Mansion. Hooded will guarantee that.

“Brian? What are you-?” Hooded interrupted the man as he suddenly started to drag him the other way from the exit. It would take a longer route, but the Hooded man needed to get Masky back into the bedroom without anyone noticing them or without Tim seeing an exit.

“Brian! Stop!” Tim basically screeched as he was dragged down the hallway. The Hooded Man both wilted and bristled at the name. _He wasn’t Brian_.

But Hooded just bit his cheeks and continued on his way. If he told Tim who he was he knows the small amount of trust Tim had for him would vanish and the man would try to leave his sight. In a mansion _full_ of _killers_.

His hand jerked as Tim finally got a foothold on the floor and stopped them both in their tracks. “Brian, I’m not going anywhere until you tell me what’s going on!” Tim almost shouted as he glared at Hooded.

The Hooded man really missed his Partner. If Masked was here he could explain what was going on, but no. He only had Tim.

The Hooded Man wilted, even more, when Tim took a step closer to the Proxy. “Well, are you going to say something?!”

“He can’t.” A voice interrupted from the shadows. Both Tim’s and Hooded’s head snapped towards the voice. Hairs bristled on Hooded’s neck as he quickly slid in between the man and Tim.

“Oh stop it Hoodie.” The voice sighed as Eyeless Jack stepped out of the shadows. Why were there so many shadows in the mansion?

“I’m not going to hurt your friend. I just got back and I was heading to my room to drop off these.” EJ continued as he showed the two a white box of something.

“Anyway, Hoodie can’t speak. Selective mutism and all.” EJ explained to the silent Tim.

“…What?” Tim slowly asked as he glared.

“Hoodie can’t speak. He hasn’t said a word since presumingly before he got here.” Eyeless reiterated.

Hooded still hadn’t stepped out of the way between them, so Tim stepped to the side so he could see the raspy voice’s owner. “What do you mean selective mutism? Brian never shut up before.” Tim stated. Hooded bristled at the name. He was getting tired of being called Brian.

Behind Eyeless’ mask he cocked an eyebrow and he tilted his head. “Easy answer then. This isn’t Brian.”

Tim blinked before he flashed Hooded a quick suspicious glare. Well, there goes all the trust he had.

“…What do you mean?” The Host quietly asked as his eyes lingered on Hooded. Hooded tried not to wilt again.

“It’s obvious. I know you’re not Masky, just in his body. And since Masky is almost glued to Hoodie side, it’s not a stretch to say Hoodie is the same.” EJ explained as Tim bristled. The man’s body wasn’t Masky’s. It was _Tim’s_.

Tim was still quiet so EJ continued. “Anyway, you should probably listen to Hoodie. He’s basically trying to keep you alive and you’re resisting that. What’s up with that anyway?” EJ asked as his head tilted again and his hands dropped to the side.

“Trying to keep me alive? Bri- _Hoodie_ isn’t letting me leave! And I would say that would keep me alive!” Tim snapped. Hooded didn’t know how to feel about being called Hoodie by the man.

“Hoodie obviously cares for you, which is weird, so why would he let you go out into Slender’s forest? A forest that holds a fuckton of wild animals and dangerous creatures?” EJ asked, again with a tilted head.

Tim grit his teeth but stayed silent. EJ just shrugged. “Up to you. Stay with the Proxy that’s keeping you alive, or run directly into certain death. You decide.” EJ stated before he turned to leave.

Tim nor Hooded stopped the cannibal from leaving.

With suspicious eyes, Tim glanced towards the still Hooded. “Fine.” He spat, “Lead the way.” Hooded once more grabbed Tim’s hand and started to pull him down the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

BEN looked absolutely crushed as he was dragged through the tall bookshelves towards the heart of the office.

With ears drooping down he just let the older teen drag him. “I’m sorry.” He muttered morosely.

Jane’s grip on the ghost tightened. “How many times do I have to tell you, I’m not the one you have to apologize to.” She hissed through gritted teeth.

The elvish ghost seemed to slink backwards slightly before he was suddenly jerked forward again by his wrist. Without any fanfare they finally entered the heart of the office. And it held a desk with a tall faceless man behind it.

With writhing tentacles the faceless man turned to the two and they felt a pressure in the back of their heads. _“I thought I told Masky that I was not to be disturbed.”_

BEN tried to slide away from the annoyed eldrich being but before he could take a step, Jane pushed him in front of her. “Go ahead, BEN, why don’t you tell him why Masky didn’t tell us?”

BEN flashed the teenager with a glare as the Slenderman folded his arms. “I thought you were going to tell him!” the ghost hissed angrily. Jane just tilted her head, her mask portrayed an innocent expression.

“When did I say that-?” The sounds of static interrupted her as the Slender man stood up.

 _“Enough, What has happened?”_ The eldrich’s accented voice teetered towards anger, causing BEN to wilt under the blank stare of the faceless man.

“…itriedtopullaprankonmaskybyhidinghismedsbutnowhesactingweird! _IMSORRY!”_ He quickly blurted out as he squeezed his eyes shut tightly and slunk closer to the carpeted floor.

Jane glanced towards the side, even if she didn’t have anything to do with this, she didn’t want to risk the eldrich’s wrath.

The room was silent as BEN cowered and the Slenderman stared.

Another beat passed and the ghost dared to open one of his eyes. “…Slender?”

 _“…Benjamin.-“_ BEN winced. _“-You will go to your room, remove all tech in said room, and wait there until Masky returns. And when he does you will find him and tell him what you have done. He will decide your punishment.”_ Slender slowly instructed the young teenage boy.

BEN slowly nodded as his downward facing ears trembled.

_“Go.”_

With a burst of static the ghost vanished.

Jane blinked behind her mask. “…Welp. My job is done.” She chirped before she turned to leave.

 _“Did I say you could leave?”_ She froze before slowly turning back to face Slender.

 _“I presume Hoodie is currently with Tim?”_ Again, Jane blinked. “Uh, if you mean Masky, yeah. He’s also been informed what happened and is protecting Masky.”

_“Good. I want you to join him.”_

“What?!” Jane blurted out, “But I had nothing to do with this!”

 _“I know. That’s why you must help protect Tim.”_ Slender smoothly answered as Jane sputtered in confusion.

_“Right now Hoodie is in a very fragile state and I know when Tim gets the chance he will try to bolt. I need someone responsible to keep them both safe.”_

Jane blinked once more before she relaxed, this wasn’t a punishment.

 _“Are you up to the task?”_ He finished as he tilted his head slightly.

Jane straightened up as she grinned behind her mask. “Of course! Thank you for trusting me with this!”

_“You are welcome. Now, go get to work.”_

And with that, Jane turned and left the Heart with a bounce in her step.

———

The door to the trashed bedroom opened with a creak, and the Hooded Man quickly entered. Not hesitating the Proxy jerked the slightly hesitating Tim in.

The man froze at the sight of the mask and Hoodie had to pull him over the mask.

“...So this is your room, huh?” Tim quietly asked as he glanced everywhere but at the mask and jacket on the floor. Hooded jerkily nodded before he turned towards his side of the room.

Tim obviously didn’t want to talk about how he shared a room with Masky but that’s fine. He can avoid it. He can not talk about it.

Behind the mask Hooded frowned at the mess. He knows Masked can get.. destructive when panicked, but how the hell did he manage to pick up Hooded’s bed frame?

Hooded quickly moved to fix the frame as Tim glanced towards the barred windows. “..Hey, uh.. why are your windows barred?” The man nervously asked as he turned his attention back towards Hooded.

Hooded just turned towards him and pointed at Tim with one hand, the other was busy slowly placing the bed frame back down.

Tim’s eyes watered slightly as he glanced away again. Did he trash the room? Or.. did He do it?

Tim doesn’t know.

The Host managed to stifle a sob as everything started to crash down again. Everything was working. Everything _was_ fine. Why the hell did everything go so wrong?!

Tim lost control and finally fell to the floor only to be caught by gloved hands. The man nearly snarled as he jerked away from the Hooded Man.

“Don’t touch me!” Tim choked out. “I.. just.. don’t touch me.”

Hooded tilted his head before he moved to step back from the upset man. But.. he hesitated.

Tim wasn’t Masked. But he sounded so much like him.

Making up his mind, Hooded slunk to the floor and sat on his knees as he stared directly at Tim.

“...St-Stop it.” Tim mumbled out as he tried to stop crying and he ran his hands through his hair.

“J-just stop staring.” He continued.

Hooded just continued to stare.

Tim bristled as he finally dropped his hands and he glared at the Proxy. “Why do you always have to watch?! Why do you always have to stare?!” Tim finally exploded, his voice cracking as he tried to glare at Hooded through his tears.

Hooded didn’t say anything and Tim just dropped his head.

“...Why can’t you just leave me alone..?” He whispered.

Hooded tilted his head before he scooched closer to the crying man. Tim didn’t react, so Hooded came a bit closer.

“..Why..?” Tim whispered as he looked up only to freeze at how close Hooded was, he moved to scramble away but Hooded lurched forward and pulled Tim into a hug.

Tim froze at the sudden touch. And then, the damn burst for the second time.

“I-I’m sorry Bri! I’m so so s-sorry!” Tim blubbered into the chest of his dead best friend.

Hooded wanted to bristle at the sobbing man, but he couldn’t. For Hooded, it’s been a just under a decade since what had happened, but for Tim.. it couldn’t be more than a week. And he hadn’t had any time to process he was the reason everyone died.

So, Hooded let Tim cry and apologize. Even if he hated it.

—

Neither of them had any idea how long they were sitting there holding eachother for. But eventually Tim’s tears dried and he was able to pull away.

“...Sorry.” Tim muttered as he stared at the carpeted floor. Hooded tilted his head at the man again before he shook his head, Tim had no reason to say sorry. Well, he does. But he just spent the last few minutes saying sorry and that works for Hooded.

Tim doesn’t have to say sorry again.

“...I just.. Can I see him?” The man suddenly blurted out as he looked up at Hooded. Hooded seemed to flinch slightly as he stared into the red rimmed eyes of his Partner’s host.

“I know you aren’t Brian, but if you’re alive..?” Behind the make Hooded grimaced. _That’s_ what he wanted.

Hooded slowly and jerkily shook his head. Brian was dead.

Tim dropped his head again. “...Sorry, it.. it was still worth a try.”

Hooded shook his head. No, no it wasn’t.

Tim seemed to slump slightly. “...How do I leave?” He whispered, to himself but also to Hooded.

The Proxy tilted his head, what is he talking about?

“I.. I can’t be here. Not just in this place, I want to go back to not remembering anything.”

Oh. That’s what he meant.

...Hooded doesn’t know. But.. he has an idea.

Hooded suddenly stood up, and by doing that he caught Tim’s attention again, the man nervously watched Hooded walk towards the door, bend down and pick the chipped and broken mask up, and walked back over to Tim.

Tim blinked in confusion as the mask was shoved into his hands. “..I know you want your friend back, but I don’t know how.”

Hooded bristled slightly. Tim is an idiot sometimes.

Since Tim was focused on staring at the mask Hooded had to bend down and prod at him to get his attention, when he had it, he slowly mimed putting _on_ the mask. Not just holding it.

Tim made a quiet “Oh.” Of realization.

“Is it really that easy?” Hooded just shrugged in response. He wouldn’t know. He can’t even remember Brian and how he worked.

Tim’s lips thinned as he stared at the mask. “...Well, it’s worth a shot.” He whispered before he just took the plunge and he shoved the mask onto his face.

A moment of silence passed.

“...Is something supposed to-?” Tim started before he suddenly froze mid sentence.

Hooded immediately started to fidget with his hands as he watched Tim? Masked? Who ever it was, jerk it’s head around and tilt it’s head. Suddenly, the Masked Man’s head snapped up towards Hooded.

Another moment passed. But this time the silence was interrupted by Masked making a motion with his hands. It was a word. _It meant a word_.

Masked was back and he immediately started to make motions with his hands, he was asking if Hooded was alright and what happened.

The Hooded man just fell to the ground and into his _brother’s_ grasp. He _missed_ Masked.

Masked was a bit confused, but hugged Hooded back. He didn’t dare to speak, but he was still a bit wary and he wanted answers. Like why the hell is his mask chipped?

Before Masked could say something, Hooded suddenly pulled from his grasp and he shoved his hand into his pockets. Masked blinked in confusion before his partner suddenly pulled a orange bottle out of his pocket.

Masked slumped in both relieve and worry, the pill bottle was shoved into Masked hands and he wasted no time opening the bottle.

As he dry swallowed two pills, Hooded started to fill Masked in on what has had happened.

———

A few minutes later Masked opened the door and stepped forward only to freeze before he slammed directly into Jane.

The Killer Teenager suspiciously stared at Masked before she tilted her head. “...Masky?”

Masked tilted his head back as well, “Yes. What is it that you want?” At those words Jane relaxed somewhat.

“I talked with Slender and I told him what happened. He sent BEN to his room and told me to protect you until you came back to your senses.” She explained as she rested a hand on her hip.

As Masked shook his head he heard Hooded try to get a glimpse past Masked to get a glimpse of who he was talking to. So, He took a step to the side to reveal Jane to Hooded.

“Well, I’m fine now. You can leave.” Masked snapped, behind his mask he grimaced slightly at the voice crack, he still isn’t fully recovered from Tim’s reappearance apparently.

But luckily either Jane chose not to react or she didn’t notice it. “I can tell.” She dryly stated, “Just one more thing, Slender told me that you get to decide BEN’s punishment.”

Masked tilted his head slightly. “...Thank you. But I think I’ll ask Sir myself.”

Jane shrugged. “Fair ‘nuff. Good luck, he was annoyed.” And with that, Jane walked away.

And Masked sighed. He really just wanted to get some rest before he spoke with Sir then confront BEN. But now he doesn’t have a choice.

With a slightly slumped posture he grabbed his Partner’s hand and started to walk towards the grand stair case, and thus Slender’s office. Hooded closed their bedroom door behind them.


	3. Epilogue

After a quick chat with their boss, the two Proxy’s quickly moved towards BEN’s room. Unlike how the Proxy’s room was nearly directly in front of the grand staircase, BEN’s room was all the way at the other end of the hallway.

Masked groaned quietly as he walked towards the bedroom only to pause when he nearly tripped over a desktop.

The tired Proxy sighed as he walked around the literal mountain of tech to reach the door. Hooded decided to hang back to prod at one of the gaming systems that got his attention.

With a slight frown, the Masked proxy reached up and banged on the door, he didn’t have to knock too much as on the third knock the door opened to reveal a nervous BEN.

“…Heeey Masky…” He nervously stated as he fiddled with his hands.

Masked just stayed silent, his chipped and cracked mask glaring down at the ghost.

Said ghost’s ears drooped down the longer the Proxy stared. Eventually, it grew to too much. “I’m sorry!” BEN finally blurted out.

Masked folded his arms and stepped to the side. “Come here.” BEN nervously complied and stepped out of the safety of his room.

“You will point out every single gaming console and computer that has the Legend of Zelda installed on it.” BEN again, nervously complied. With each piece he pointed at, Hooded popped up and moved it to a different pile.

When that was all done there were now two different piles of tech.

“And finally, you will bring me every disc and cartridge that has Legend of Zelda on it.” Masked instructed as he unfolded his arms.

BEN’s ears seemed to droop even more as he vanished into his room and returned with a small box of discs and cartridges. He moved to hand them to Hooded but he hesitated. Hooded didn’t and just took them from his hands.

BEN whimpered before turned back to Masked.

Masked seemingly glared at him with the chipped mask.

“You will get those back in a month. Until then, no buying any more Legend of Zelda things and playing them. When the month is up you can do that.” The Proxy finally told the Ghost.

BEN whimpered again as he nodded. “…I’m sorry Masked. It was just supposed to be-“

“-A prank. I know.” Masked interrupted, his tone was snappish causing the Ghost to wilt. The Proxy sighed, “Don’t do something like that again. Just.. go back to your room.”

BEN jerkily nodded before he did so, he only gave the mountain a brief glance before he closed the door.

The moment the door was closed Masked wilted as well. Hooded hurried to his Partner’s side and signed something.

“…I’m fine Hooded. Just tired.” Masked muttered as he reached up to rub under the mask.

Hooded signed something again. Masked dropped his hand in response as he pulled himself up, “Just them there. It’s a double punishment for BEN. He can see them, but he can’t touch them.” His tone was gleeful.

Hooded clapped once as he quickly nodded in agreement. They both fell silent again after that.

The Hooded Man suddenly signed something and Masked nodded. “…Yeah. Let’s just go back, we can worry about cleaning the room tomorrow.”

And with that, the two Proxies turned and left that part of the hallway. They still had a ton to do, but for now, they can rest.


End file.
